


Poe Dameron X Reader One-Shot(s)

by sacklerscumrag



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Fluff, Star Wars - Freeform, WARNINGS POSTED AT EACH CHAPTER, a little nsfw in the beginning but nothing crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacklerscumrag/pseuds/sacklerscumrag
Summary: I don’t know how this happened and its probably never happening again but here’s my mediocre attempt at writing Poe.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Kudos: 11





	Poe Dameron X Reader One-Shot(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe is just being the most loving and supportive boyfriend and we love to see it :)
> 
> Warnings: a little NSFW in the beginning but other than that its just fluff

The galaxy sky peered through the somber sleeping quarters early in the morning. Soft, ebony curls laid out across your bare chest as you looked down to see Poe's arm splayed across your waist, legs tangled beneath thick blankets. You ran your fingers through the messy, thick curls causing him to stir and turn his face towards you. 

"Good morning, beautiful." Poe's voice was coarse with sleep as he spoke to you, fingers kneading the soft flesh on your hips.

"Good morning, General." You smirked at him, knowing exactly the effect that had on him. His cock already twitching at your words. You snuck your hand under the covers, grazing it with just the tip of your fingers, watching his breath hitch. He quickly took your wrists in each of his hands and pinned you to the bed under him. "Hey, that tickles!"

"You." kiss. "Started." kiss "It." He continued kissing down your neck, working his way down to the soft, supple flesh of your breasts, making you softly moan.

"Poe, come on. We have to get up." He ignored you, continuing to crush you under him. "We have to be there in ten minutes. And today's a big day." Poe finally paused long enough to notice the worry in your voice.

"Are you ready for today?" He whispered. You weren't. How could you be ready for your first day as a Resistance pilot? Poe had promised to show you everything there was to know about flying an X-wing starfighter, but that didn't make you any less apprehensive about it. He could see the doubt in your eyes, quickly moving to lay beside you, cupping your face with one hand to bring you closer to him. "Hey. Look at me. You're going to be amazing. So, you might crash an X-Wing or two." He noticed your eyes widen at his comment, making him chuckle. "I'm kidding; I'm kidding. You'll have me there the whole time, and I'll even let you take BB-8 with you." Your eyes softened; you felt safer knowing you had your favorite droid with you.

"Five more minutes? Then we go?" He nodded and nuzzled his face in between your breasts, tightening his grip on you. You snuggled closer to him. Both of you indulging at this moment together before your hectic day started.

******

You finished strapping on your resistance flight suit and flight vest as Poe guided you over to the X-Wing assigned to you. He gave you a quick rundown of everything he had in store for you today; you could tell how much all of this excited him. You settled into the seat, fastening the belts around you snugly.

"Okay, you have four laser canons here, here, and here." He pointed towards the buttons above you. "And here are your proton torpedo launchers. My favorite." Of course, those were his favorite. Blowing stuff up always was. "I think we're all set." He signaled to BB-8 before stepping away. You grasped his hand before he could climb off, making him look back at you.

"Are you sure about this?" The worry was starting to cloud your mind with doubt. Poe leaned in, taking your hand in both of his to bring it closer as he spoke to you intently.

"More sure than I've been about anything." He paused briefly, a smile forming in the corner of his lips. "Baby, if anyone can do this, you can." The certainty in his tone almost brought tears to your eyes. Poe brought you in for a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." You lovingly brushed some of the hair falling on his face. "Okay, I'm ready." 


End file.
